everythingmadonnafandomcom-20200213-history
Impressive Instant
"Impressive Instant" is the title of a song from Madonna's eight studio album Music. Despite as only being released as a promo single, the song managed to become one of Madonna's most successful promo singles, reaching #1 on the United States Billboard Hot Dance Club Play chart where it stayed for two weeks. The song went on to become Madonna's 27th number one dance hit. Lyrically the song talks about love at first sight ("You're the one that I've been waiting for, I don't even know your name") , while comparing it to a galactic experience ("Galaxies are sliding into view, I don't even know your name"). Song Information Consider by many to be one of the best (if not the best) song from the "Music" album, "Impressive Instant" is the product of a collaboration between Madonna and french musician Mirwais. In 2001 Warner made the terrible mistake of not releasing it as an official single even though Madonna wanted it to be the official fourth single of Music, as opposed to the company's choice "Amazing", this lead to a disagreement with Madonna which ended on no fourth single being released. Despite this the song managed to become a dance club hit, due to Peter Rauhofer's remixes, which were released as promo singles. Many agreed that the song had a great hit potential, which could be seen by the 4 weeks it spend on number 1 on the Club Play lists. Another remixed version by Iranian-American duo Deep Dish was also created, though this version was never released. Rumor has it that when William Orbit first heard the song he was shocked and completely surprised as it sounded very similar to his previous works with Mirwais. When the lyrics to the song first appeared on the internet, it came as a surprise to many as it sounded like nothing Madonna had ever recorded, it was a very techno, very innovative song, it featured Madonna's voice highly digitalized and retouched ("I like to singy, singy, singy/like a bird on a wingy wingy wingy/I like to rhumba rhumba rhumba/dance to a samba samba samba"). It was rumored that before GHV2 was finished, "Impressive Instant" would be included and released as a single form that album, though it never happened. Live Performances "Impressive Instant" was performed for the very first time on Madonna's 2001 2-concert promotional tour in New Yorks' Roseland Ballroom and London's Brixton Academy it was the song used to start the concerts, and it featured Madonna singing the song on top of a van, she later dances to the rhythm of the song and is finally joined by her backup dancers, this performance was slightly vague and empty compared to the one included on the Drowned World Tour. in the Drowned World Tour it was the second song of the opening "Neo-punk" segment, after a relaxing, soothing "Drowned World/Substitute for Love" things get speeded up, punked up and galactic for "lmpressive Instant" which features Madonna and her dancers on punk-inspired clothes and gas-masks. A remixed version of the song, mixed with "Burning Up" was created and rehearsed for the Sticky & Sweet Tour and would featured Madonna playing the guitar, was dropped at the last minute and replaced with "Like a Prayer". Brixton Academy/Roseland Ballroom File:BRIXTON2.jpg File:DTMPromoTour.png File:Brixton1.jpg Drowned World Tour Image:II1.jpg Image:II2.jpg Image:II3.jpg Image:II4.jpg Image:II5.jpg Image:II15.jpg Image:II14.jpg Image:II6.jpg Image:II7.jpg Image:II8.jpg Image:II9.jpg Image:II10.jpg Image:II11.jpg Image:II12.jpg Image:II13.jpg II16.jpg Remixes * Album Version (3:39) * Peter Rauhofer's Universal Club Mix (9:40) * Peter Rauhofer's Universal Dub (6:44) * Peter Rauhofer's Universal Radio Mixhow Mix (5:32) * Peter Rauhofer's Drowned World Dub (8:26) * Peter Rauhofer's Drowned World Dub Part 2 (7:25) * Peter Rauhofer's Drowned World Dub Part 2 - Alternate (7:10) * Deep Dish Samba Remix (10:19) * Deep Dish Samba Mix Edit Edit (3:52) * Deep Dish Club Dub (?:??) Media Video:Madonna - Impressive Instant|Impressive Instant Video:I Impressive instant · Madonna live at the Brixton Academy|Impressive Instant Live at brixton Academy Video:Madonna - Impressive Instant (Live Drowned World Tour)|Impressive Instant Live at Drowned World Tour Video:Madonna Impressive instant (sticky & sweet studio version).|Unreleased Sticky & Sweet Tour version Category:Promo Singles Category:Madonna Songs Category:Music (album) Songs